Yo amo el futbol
by Airisu Arashi
Summary: [oneshot] [MMX] [songfic] La vida de dos fanáticos del futbol [basada en la canción de un comercial xD]


_Este es un pequeño "songfic" que se me ocurrió cuando veía ese anuncio del TV Azteca sobre el fútbol (Si eres mexicano, creo que me entenderás, y si no, pon el título de mi fic en YouTube y ahí saldrá el comercial original)_

_Notas:_

_-cursiva- canción_

-normal-_ fic_

_Mas notas:_

_Había oído que éste tipo de fics no están permitidos, no lo se. Pero no me importa, así que por favor, no me vengan con un "te lo van a borrar" o algo así, si decide borrarlo, que lo borre, no me importa mucho realmente._

´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´

**_Yo amo el futbol_**

_Mejor pareja en éste mundo no pude elegir,_

_soportas a mis cuates, hasta te hacen reír._

…

Riiing!

El despertador sonaba a todo lo que tenía, hasta que una mano lo apagó con fuerza. Era un sábado por la mañana; y a las cinco empezaba el partido: Giga City contra New Hope.

Un joven reploid se levantaba, su cara mostraba flojera por apenas ser las ocho, sus ojos esmeraldas querían cerrarse, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, los amigos de su novio estaban abajo, preparándose para la hora del gran partido, Zero los había invitado a ver la gran final después de todo.

**Una hora después…**

Axl, Gate, Dynamo y Zero parecían animales salvajes después de varios tragos. X solo se limitaba a reírse por las cosas que decían por el efecto del alcohol. Siempre que reía o sonreía se le ponía al descubierto lo que realmente era: una persona inocente y pura; y eso mismo fue lo que cautivó a Zero en esos días. Llevaban 1 año de novios y parecían la pareja perfecta: nunca discutían, concordaban en todo y ambos compartían las aficiones del otro.

…

_Compartes mi alegría, mi afición por el fútbol,_

_si nuestro equipo anota, gritas más fuerte que yo._

…

Como a los 3 meses, Zero se convirtió en un aficionado al fútbol. El motivo, nadie lo sabía, pero a X, eso no le inmutó, al contrario, ambos disfrutaban ver los partidos juntos o con la compañía de los amigos. Incluso, a X le apodaban "pulmón de acero", debido a los gritos tan fuertes de daba cuando su equipo anotaba el tan preciado gol, mismos gritos que hasta llegaron a asustar al propio Zero la primera vez que los hizo.

…

_Somos una pareja de primera división,_

_en casa los partidos de futbol son religión._

…

Cada vez que traían el periódico por las mañanas, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Se ponían a hojear la sección de noticias como por veinte minutos, luego dejaban otros cinco para el resto y al final dejaban unos cuarenta minutos para ver la sección de deportes. Casi siempre comentaban sobre los goles que anotaban, a veces maldecían al árbitro cuando hacía mal su trabajo o simplemente les caía mal, a veces se enojaban o entristecían cada vez que un jugador se retiraba o lesionaba.

………………………

En su sala, tenían sobre una mesita, un pequeño crucifijo, a la derecha una foto donde salían ellos mismos junto con el resto de los hunters y a la izquierda, un pequeño póster dónde salían los Gigantes de Giga City (A. N. Adivinen donde saqué eso xD). Todas las mañanas hacían lo mismo: Se persignaban, rezaban para pedir que les pasaran cosas buenas a todos los hunters del HQ, que no les tocara ninguna pelea, que su noviazgo continuara tan feliz y sin olvidar pedir que Giga City ganara el partido que le tocara.

…

_Te pones la playera, y sacas la bandera,_

_que siempre adorna nuestra habitación._

…

Ya eran las cuatro. Los efectos del alcohol habían pasado casi por completo, al menos para Zero. Se levantó y vió a sus amigos dormidos en el sofá. No le sorprendía, como el había empezado a tomar un poco antes y también se dejó los tragos un poco antes, era normal que el efecto empezara y terminara primero en él.

Se paró del sillón, y se fue a su habitación para ponerse su camisa. Al llegar, vió a X agarrando una bandera enorme con el logo de Giga City; luego, la puso a un lado y se puso su camisa del equipo. Pese a que vestía de azul, y que la camisa era verde con amarillo, algo que simplemente no combinaba, X no dejaba de lucir tan bello y perfecto, como si todo le quedara bien. Zero se quedó mirándolo perdido por unos cinco minutos, hasta que volvió en si y se dirigió al closet por su camisa…

…

_Te subes a la mesa, te paras de cabeza,_

_si nos anulan por error un gol._

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde el inicio del primer tiempo, y New Hope iba ganando por un gol a cero. Cada intento de gol que al final terminaba frustrado por la gran defensa de New Hope era algo que te sacaba de quicio.

Pasaron dos minutos de angustia para X, Zero y sus amigos, hasta que un grito rompió esos desagradables momentos…

"Goooooooooool!"

Todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y a abrazarse entre ellos, cuando notaron que locutor exclamaba poco después:

"¡Esperen! El árbitro ha anulado el gol de Giga City"

…

_Y aunque eres mi princesa,_

_tu boca suelta una que otra maldición._

…

Eso era el colmo, iban perdiendo, y además, el gol había sido anulado:

"¡ESO FUE GOL, PINCHE ARBITRO!"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a quien había lanzado esos gritos. X simplemente se sonrojó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Era curioso, aunque Zero se había sorprendido por el grito que se echó X, al ver a éste taparse la boca, solo soltó una risita y siguió viendo el partido, así como si nada…

…

_Te quiero más que a nada en éste mundo,_

_porque entiendes muy bien…_

_Que yo amo el futbol..._

…

**11:30 p.m.**

Giga City ganó por los dos goles que anotó en el segundo tiempo. Todos se pusieron a celebrar comiendo un pastel gigante que Gate había comprado. Todos parecían haber olvidado el asunto del grito gracias a la "fiesta".

A las cuantas horas, los Dynamo, Gate y Axl se retiraron, y Zero se fue a acostar junto con X. El primero decidió bañarse otra vez ya que la ropa y el cabello le olían a alcohol, mientras el segundo dormía tranquilamente en la cama…

Después de secarse y vestirse, Zero se sentó en la cama un rato y volteó a ver a X. Lucía tan tierno e inocente recargado entre las sábanas, la almohada y el colchón, que Zero otra vez se quedó viéndolo perdidamente enamorado.

Al poco rato volvió en si, y se acostó en la cama. Se dirigió hacia X, le dio un beso en la frente, y le dijo despacito, para que éste no lo oyera:

"Buena noches, mi amor"

_**End.**_

´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´

_Espero que les hay gustado._

_Y recuerden: criticas, ofensas, comentarios, lo que sea, pero dejen algo._

_Gracias por leer._

_Airisu Arashi_


End file.
